Indeleble
by Amaisupresh
Summary: Sólo hay dos caminos y uno que recorrer uno en que estás conmigo y otro en que estas con él uno hay que escoger... Song-fic


**_NO me pertenecen los personajes, son y por derecho son de "Daron Nefcy"_**

 ** _La letra de la canción no me pertenece, es y por derecho es; de la banda de Mesoneros._**

* * *

 ** _Clasificación T_**

* * *

 _Indeleble_

* * *

 _Sólo hay dos caminos  
y uno que recorrer  
uno en que estás conmigo  
y otro en que estas con él  
uno hay que escoger... _

* * *

_**Capítulo único**  
_

* * *

Tom desde hace días tenía la caprichosa idea de colarse en su cuarto e invitarla a diferentes lugares apenas el sol se ocultaba. Y esta vez no sería la excepción, Star lo sabía, y por ello recorria su habitación de un lado a otra inquieta, la radio estaba encendida, la estación radiofonica que escuchaba se encontraba dando especiales de una hora de diferentes grupos, cantantes y duos musicales, en esos momentos se encontraban con las canciones de los Mesoneros. Como le encantaba escuchar atentamente la letra de las canciones de aquel grupo, normalmente hubiera pensando en la suerte que tenía... pero no, esta vez simplemente no podía. Estaba en un aprieto muy grande y ni las canciones de este grupo la podían sacar de sus pensamientos.

 _No esta bien esto, no lo esta en absoluto_

 _Como puedo hacerlo entender que..._

Y como por arte de magia, la puerta de su balcón se abrio de manera estruendosa interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. El viento gelido paso al instante y la hizo estremecerse, se abrazo asi misma y volteo. La luz de la luna pasaba sin remordimiento desde su balcón, y la figura de él no se hizo del rogar en aparecer en forma de una sombra que podía llegar a verse desde el ángulo en que se encontraba ella.

Tom se ubico en el umbral de su balcon y de ahí no se movió, permanecio erguido con su traje de gala negro a juego de la oscuridad que ya se comenzaba a presentar junto a una corbata roja, roja como la sangre que quería él ver; al unir su alma con la de Star, en aquel santo rito sagrado para los de su especie; pero eso en otra ocasión lo contaremos a detalle. El punto, es que esta vez, se encontraba decidido.

Esta vez no la invitaria a salir, realizaría algo nuevo, algo que esperaba que funcionara para irse acercando de nuevo así a la chica que lo tenía como loco.

Así que armadose de valor respiro hondo y comenzó... -Se... que no confiaras tan rapidamente de nuevo en mi, que no volveras a dejarte tapar con la venda de lo que fue tu primer amor, que me será dificil entrar de nuevo en ti, en tu ser, en tu existencia. Pero... quiero creer que de nuevo volveras a confiar en mi, en que te dejaras llevar por mis manos para dirigirte a lugares desconocidos que nunca antes habías llegado a conocer, que mi brazos de nuevo te abrazaran con fuerza y que mis labios pronto dejaran de sentir tanta sed, tanta necesidad por los tuyos, y que serán saciados hasta encontrar el calor que habían perdido al ser un tonto y dejarte ir. Star... esta vez sólo dejame estar a tu lado, no tratare de llevarte a ningun otro lado, sólo dejame estar contigo esta noche, no te tocare, no te molestare, tratare de ser sólo una sombra que velara tus sueños... sólo dejame ser eso esta noche.

Star desde hace instantes se había dirigido con su mirada azul a la rojiza y deseosa de él. Tom no mostro miedo ni inseguridad en sus palabras a pesar de la manera tan detenida del mirar de ella, quizas si se sintio nervioso, era la primera vez que cruzaban por tanto tiempo las miradas y eso hacía que sus deseos hacía ella aumentaran, pero devido a un sólo hecho, se abstenía de hacer algún movimiento peligroso, y ese hecho constaba de que acababa de prometer que pagaría el preció de no tocarla para que así le dejara pasar la noche en sus aposentos.

Ella... sabía que no debía hacerlo... que teniendo 22 años y a Marco ya dentro de sus pensamientos, de su corazón de su existencia. Debía de evitar volver a encontrarse con Tom. Pero pareciera que este, sabiendo que finalmente Star estaba de nuevo enamorada, volvía con aún más insistencia para ponerla en la cuerda floja.

Suspiro con resignación, tenía que decidirse.

-Sabes...-La canción que minutos antes habían anunciado que colocarían de los Mesoneros comenzó a la vez que ella había empezado a hablar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Sólo hay dos caminos_  
 _y uno que recorrer_  
 _uno en que estás conmigo_  
 _y otro en que estas con él_  
 _uno hay que escoger_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Tom presintió algo que le calo sus huesos al escuchar el inicio de la canción. Pero lo evitó, quería escuchar con atención lo que diría esta ocasión Star, sabía que tenía que evitar hacer cualquier movimiento en falso. Ella ya no era una niña, ni una adolescente. Ya era una mujer.

-Cuando te conocí, en un principió no pense en que llegariamos a ser novios- Él sonrió debilmente evitando mostrar que también había pensado lo mismo cuando la conoció. Ese recuerdo tan lejano de cuando se encontraron por accidente en un bosque, se coló por su mente. Ella se encontraba perdida tras jugar a un juego de escondidas extremo con Ponny Head y él la encontro por pura coincidencia ya que paseaba por el lugar. Y él sabía más de aquel extenso bosque, termino ayudandola a encontrar el camino de regreso. Un encuentro bastante simple a decir verdad, pero que no sólo lo recordaba Tom a la perfección, puesto que cada uno fue el primer amor del otro.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Con tu tinta indeleble_  
 _fue que yo me manché_  
 _creo muy firmemente_  
 _que te manchaste también_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esa noche me encontraba asustada, tenía frio, hambre, y eso que tan solamente habían pasado como 2 horas después de la cena. Pero con los juegos que se inventaba Ponny Head se te abría pronto el apetito, creeme. No sabía que podía perderme si jugaba a las escondidas en un bosque... ah... era tan ingenua en ese entonces...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Yo sé que algo aquí no anda bien_  
 _en tus ojos lo puedo leer_  
 _me lo niegas y no te lo crees_  
 _y yo sé que me sientes_  
 _que me sientes_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Luego me tope contigo mientras recorria el lugar, estaba intentando el recordar por que rumbo había de regresarme...- Una delicada sonrisa se formo en los labios de ella. En aquel silencio que había dejado de hablar sus recuerdos de aquel momento la llenaron.

Pero, no tardo mucho en que su sorisa se esfumará junto a lo que recordaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Aunque no me lo digas_  
 _y lo quieras callar_  
 _sé que con tu silencio_  
 _dices más que al hablar_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Me gustaste desde ese momento... pero pensaba que tenía escasas posibilidades de salir contigo... y... bueno... estamos aquí, mayores, siendo el ex del uno y del otro. Con un historial de muchas reconciliaciones y rompimientos...- Con la ultima palabra su mirada se opaco.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Yo sé que algo aquí no anda bien_  
 _en tus ojos lo puedo leer_  
 _pero hay algo que debes saber_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No quiero volver a ese juego... no quiero estar a la espera de que me vuelvas a pedir disculpas y regresemos juntos para luego romper por alguna tonteria... celos... enojo.. furia o deseo tuyo... no más. Tarde bastante tiempo en darme cuenta de que tu y yo no somos más que agua y aceite... nos encontramos por coincidencia y desatamos un caos, pero un caos para nosotros mismos... y un amor que destruye a las personas que lo conforman no es amor...

-Para...- Susurro, Star lo escucho pero ignoro el hecho, si no terminabla de hablar ahora, ¿Qué dia entonces lo haría?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Que hay un tercer camino_  
 _que voy a recorrer_  
 _y no será contigo_  
 _no te voy a escoger_  
 _y sentirás lo mismo_  
 _que yo sentí ayer_  
 _y aun la tinta indeleble_  
 _quedará en nuestra piel_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Tom... seguramente ya te habras dado cuenta que estoy enamorada de Marco...

-¡Que pares!- Aumento la voz desesperado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Aun la tinta indeleble_  
 _quedará en nuestra piel_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Marco me ah pedido matrimonio...- Agrego en voz baja.

-¡STAR! ¡TE EH DICHO QUE YA PARES!- Grito sin contenerse esta vez.

-Ya le eh dicho que sí...- Continúo, reaccionara como reaccionara él, ella seguiría, terminaría de hablar; aunque entendiera que le doliera más el saberlo a él que a ella el decirlo.

-¡Star..! Para por favor...- Se desplomó.

-Mañana iremos a ver a mis padres y a los suyos para acordar la fecha del compromiso...

Se levanto y comenzó a romper algunos adornos que se encontraban en la habitación.

-Posiblemente cueste que mis padres se den a la idea...

El sonido hueco de los adornos al romperse parecieran simular el sonido del corazón de Tom que se estaba fragmentando de pedazó a pedazó y no se podía llegar a oir más que de esa manera.

-Un humano y una princesa de Mewni resultara algo novedoso...- Esó lo enfurecio más y esta vez fue directo a ella. La tomó de los hombros.

-Star... Sólo dime que es mentira y me disculpare y todo volverá a la normalidad y...

-Lo siento Tom...- Ella no quitaba la mirada, a pesar de que Tom presionara con más fuerza sus hombros, no quitaría su mirada. No lo haría. -No hay vuelta atras. -Sus ojos se cristalizaron y al ver esto, Tom supo que era suficiente y la soltó. Star entonces dejo caer unas lagrimas y luego recosto su cabeza en el pecho de él. -Te quise Tom... Te ame... en verdad que lo hize... pero... al final de cuentas lo nuestro no pudo llegar a ser.

Tom se contuvo el deseo de abrazarla, la tenía tan cerca, pero... ciertamente lo suyo murio hace mucho tiempo y sólo quería avivar tercamente cenizas que nunca más volverían a encenderse... Fue un idiota enamorado, tan enamorado, que no se dió cuenta de que termino matando el amor que sentía. Pero algo ahora si sabía; su pequeña historia, seguiría ahí, fresca, igual que cuando comenzarón a amarse, estaría latente durante muchos años más... quedaría presente como el aire que no se siente pero sabes que esta ahí... su amor terminaria como la tinta indeleble que se queda grabada en la piel.

* * *

 _..._

 _Cha-cha-chan!_

 _Vine a dejar este song-fic que no pude evitar en pensarlo hacer desde que escuche la cancion (cof-cof eso fue hace dos horas) Si... me envicio muy facilmente con las cosas xD jajajajaja... pero... pues... espero que les guste el fic... luego corregire partes que no se entiendan... creanme... escribir desde las 2 (am)... hasta las 4 (am)... te da inspiración pero... pues... no más te llega la inspiración pero la edición de limpiar errores no más no por que luego lo empeoras jajajaja..._

 _Son las 4;13 am... y... pues me ire a dormir dejandoles este pequeño song-fic que no pude evitar con ansias escribir x3_

 _Nos leemos ;)_

* * *

 **¿Review?**

 **...**

 **..**

 **.**


End file.
